


First Timer

by royal__indigo



Series: Dalton and Tibbs ♥ [1]
Category: Bloodshot (2020)
Genre: Bloodshot (2020 movie) - Freeform, Bloodshot - Freeform, Dalton and Tibbs are my top favorite ship, Didn't include KT or Wiggins in this one, M/M, Male Slash, They just don't exist in some of these fics I've made for the movie and I'm alright with that lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: Dalton and Tibbs decided to take their relationship to a whole ‘nother level, going beyond kissing. Tibbs thinks that he can lift heavier weights than Ray. Dr. Emil decides to have a chat with Tibbs about Tibbs and Dalton’s canoodling.
Relationships: Jimmy Dalton/Marcus Tibbs
Series: Dalton and Tibbs ♥ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717171
Kudos: 1





	First Timer

Tibbs would either hang around Dalton or babysit Ray to make sure that he doesn’t run off. That was a daily task for the guys, one that was proven to be quite difficult at times. Especially with Ray’s great strength mixed with defiance, Tibbs grew a soft spot for Ray over time and didn’t want to hurt him. Tibbs just wanted to get Ray back in one piece, Dalton however did not care.

If Dalton had to break Ray’s leg or arm to get him back, then that’s what he would have to do. Tibbs would always scold him for doing so as well.

Dalton, outside of watching Ray, wasn’t up to much. He just exercised a lot just like Tibbs, the two guys wanted to keep their strength at 100% to keep up with Ray. This was where the two guys got frisky while Dr. Emil wasn’t looking.

“Those sweatpants are tempting me, Tibbs,” Dalton said to Tibbs.

“Not while we’re getting all sweaty man, I’ll be too worn off for you,” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

“You can lay on my chest when we’re done,” Dalton told Tibbs, winking at him and making a kiss out to him.

“Okay, just don’t complain about smells, I know how anal you can be about those,” Tibbs replied to Dalton, taking him, hand in hand.

Dalton smiled and chuckled at Tibbs, things heated up once Dalton put his hand up Tibbs’ thigh. Tibbs was caught by surprise.

“Whoa, going a little fast there, are we?” Tibbs said to Dalton, as he felt passionate heat between his legs.

“Shut up and kiss me, Tibbs,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, in a low tone, arousing Tibbs—making it very hard for him to say no.

The two guys kissed each other, Tibbs surrendering to Dalton’s dominate approach. Tibbs moaned uncontrollably once Dalton would slowly caress his thigh, “God you’re good at this,”

Dalton chuckled and kept going, he saw Tibbs become like putty in his hands, giving into his seduction.

“You know you’re gonna have to change your boxers too, Tibbs,” Dalton playfully said to Tibbs.

“I know, and it’ll be worth it,” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

* * * *

Ray seemed to have cooled down today and didn’t run off. Dalton and Tibbs were both relieved as a result of this. Ray is deciding to be a good boy for now.

“You’ve gotta stick with us, Ray, alright?” Tibbs said to Ray.

“But Gina, she’s—,” Ray replied to Tibbs, before being interrupted by him.

Tibbs put his hands on Ray’s shoulders to comfort him, “Gina’s dead, Dr. Emil fucked up and made you think that she’s still alive to take people out that he wants dead,”

A look of anger and sadness come about on Ray’s face, “That asshole, is that why I keep having an urge to run away?”

“Your mind is fighting the brainwashing—Doc couldn’t contain me either, he had to whoop me with a belt a few times to scare me into submitting,” Tibbs confessed to Ray.

“Is that why I see you limp sometimes, Tibbs?” Ray asked Tibbs.

“Nah, that’s from, well, I probably shouldn’t say,” Tibbs shied away, scratching his neck out of nervousness.

Ray held Tibbs’ hands and spoke in a low tone, “Tibbs, you can tell me, he won’t hurt you,”

“You’re not gonna tell Doc?” Tibbs asked Ray, as he looked back up to Ray.

“Of course not… it’s okay,” Ray reassured Tibbs.

“Me and Dalton are seeing each other,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

“That’s all, Tibbs? I thought Doc was beating you again or something, that’s a bit obvious. You’re always up under Dalton all the time, I see what goes on after you two finish playing that Xbox,” Ray said to Tibbs, smiling at him and patting him on the back lovingly.

“Had to be sure that Doc wasn’t gonna hear us, the guy is always listening and waiting,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

“Relax, Tibbs, we’re gonna bust outta here someday,” Ray whispered into Tibbs’ ear.

Tibbs and Ray hugged, then they both went their separate ways for now. Tibbs went back to check on Dalton, who was playing on Tibbs’ Xbox One S. Dalton is very rough with stuff he handles, but he remembered to be more careful this time with Tibbs’ third Xbox. Tibbs chuckled as he came back into their bedroom, “You still playing that thing, man?”

“Yeah, gonna be a problem, sweet cheeks?” Dalton smirked at Tibbs, jokingly.

“There will be if you don’t let me get a turn,” Tibbs playfully replied back to Dalton. Tibbs sat on Dalton’s lap while they played the Xbox One S together.

“Ooh, Tibbs, lay off the tacos sometimes, you’re getting a little heavy buddy,” Dalton said to Tibbs.

“Fuck you, I didn’t even gain an inch, what are you talking about?” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

“Just fucking with you, the more pounds the better,” Dalton chuckled then winked at Tibbs, before he grabbed Tibbs’ ass.

“You never change, Dalton,” Tibbs replied to Dalton, as he turnt back to him and smiled.

“You love it,” Dalton said to Tibbs, kissing Tibbs on his cheek.

* * * *

Dalton went out with Dr. Emil to run errands, the Doc had the munchies and he needed Dalton and Katie to provide security for him. It was just Ray and Tibbs alone together, hanging out. Ray cooled down a lot and Dr. Emil didn’t have a need to mind control him today, so today was peaceful for him.

Ray noticed Tibbs working out at the gym in the facility, as did Tibbs, “Hey, Ray! Come ‘mere,”

Ray looked down and walked to Tibbs’, “Tibbs, what’s up man?”

“Come work out with me, Dalton’s not here and I’m bored, let’s fuck around before they come back,” Tibbs said to Ray.

“You don’t think Dalton’ll get jealous?” Ray asked Tibbs.

“Not that kind of fuck around, Ray, you sound like Dalton,” Tibbs replied to Ray, chuckling at him after.

“You probably just miss him a lot, that’s why,” Ray playfully replied to Tibbs.

“Well, you’re not wrong about that, but seriously—let’s just do something, I’m bored,” Tibbs said to Ray, holding his hand, pulling him along towards the weights in the gym.

“Alright, alright, we’ll play, Tibbs,” Ray replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs took a deep breath in and lifted the 200 pound weights, due to him now being an enhanced version of human—what would seem too heavy for the average human was nothing to Tibbs. Ray, however, went even further and lifted customized 500 pound weights without breaking a sweat.

“Hey, you show off!” Tibbs exclaimed to Ray, whining to him.

“Don’t hate, appreciate, little pup,” Ray replied to Tibbs, playfully winking at him.

Tibbs chuckled then rolled his eyes at Ray, “I’ll show you a little pup,” as he put his weights to try and pick up the 500 pound weights. It didn’t work out so well for Tibbs though.

“Fuck! Help! Ray, why didn’t you stop me?!” Tibbs exclaimed to Ray, in pain.

“You wanted to buck at me like a big boy, so I just decided to let you prove it to me,” Ray playfully replied to Tibbs.

“Oh fuck you, grab me up next time before I ever do that again,” Tibbs replied to Ray, annoyed and still in pain.

“Come ‘mere little pup, take a break before you hurt your arms,” Ray said to Tibbs, his arms wide open to hug Tibbs.

Tibbs cried from the pain, Ray was laughing the whole time though, “You shouldn’t have done that, silly, you’re not there yet Tibbs,” Ray continued to Tibbs, as he hugged Tibbs to try and soothe his pain.

“Shut up, stop me next time,” Tibbs complained to Ray.

“Awww, big baby,” Ray replied to Tibbs, mockingly, in a baby voice. Tibbs growled and pouted at him in response.

Dr. Emil and Dalton finally came back to seeing a sad Tibbs and Ray hugging him, “Tibbs, what’s up babe? Why are you crying? Did Ray do anything?” Dalton asked Tibbs.

“No, Tibbs thought he could lift heavier weights than me and hurt himself,” Ray replied to Dalton, chuckling at Tibbs.

“Stop laughing, I’m in pain man,” Tibbs complained to Ray.

“Tibbs, Ray is a huge guy, you should have known better—you can’t lift those super heavy weights that Ray lifts. Come ‘mere, I think you need to lay down,” Dalton said to Tibbs, holding his hand out to him.

“Okay, but tell Ray to knock it off with the laughing, I’m in fucking pain,” Tibbs complained to Dalton.

“Ray, leave him alone, you know how sensitive little Tibbs is,” Dalton said to Ray.

“Dalton!” Tibbs exclaimed to Dalton.

“What? It’s the truth, you cry whenever I beat you in video games,” Dalton told Tibbs.

“No I don’t! Ugh, whatever Dalton,” Tibbs yelled at Dalton, annoyed.

“Hey boys play nice, I don’t wanna have to break up any fights today, alright?” Dr. Emil scolded Dalton and Tibbs.

“Sorry, Doc,” Dalton and Tibbs replied in unison to Dr. Emil.

* * * *

The afternoon came about and Dr. Emil was in his office going over all of his files, he wanted to talk to Tibbs for a little bit. Tibbs’ arms still were sore from trying to outdo Ray I’m lifting heavy weights and all he wanted to do was rest, but Dr. Emil had other plans. Tibbs went to sit in his lap as a joke, but was picked up by Dr. Emil and moved off of him.

“Uhhh you’re a little heavy, Tibbs, what is Dalton feeding you?” Dr. Emil asked Tibbs, as he placed him back down in a chair next to him.

“I just wanna play, Doc, why did you move me?” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil.

“Because you almost crushed my legs, big boy,” Dr. Emil said to Tibbs, patting him on his shoulder.

“So, what’s going on? Ray told me that you wanted me here, is something wrong?” Tibbs asked Dr. Emil.

“You and Dalton have been getting a little close lately, is there some hanky panky going on between you two?” Dr. Emil replied, with a question of his own for Tibbs.

“Hanky what?” Tibbs said to Dr. Emil.

“Ah, I remember you’re not old, you know, things slid in and out—you know, fucking each other? You boys doing that?” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

“Uhhhh, nooo, maybe, kinda,” Tibbs said to Dr. Emil, nervously.

“Tibbs? Be honest now,” Dr. Emil pressed Tibbs again to get an actual answer.

“No, what makes you think that, Doc?” Tibbs asked Dr. Emil.

“Well I’ve heard some deep moans and growling going on upstairs, you wanna talk about it or continue lying to me Tibbs?” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs, and with that the jig was up.

Tibbs laughed nervously, he didn’t want the Doc to find out because he was scared that Dr. Emil would beat him. The outcome was much different, however, to Tibbs’ surprise.

“You don’t have to lie, Tibbs, I’m okay with it… for now, just don’t let it distract you too much,” Dr. Emil said to Tibbs, placing his hand on Tibbs’ shoulder.

“You feeling okay, Doc, you used to whoop me for anything, what happened?” Tibbs asked Dr. Emil, still a little scared, not knowing what would come next.

“I’m okay, Tibbs, I realized that I have to use my words more with you and not resort to hitting you, though this doesn’t mean that you can do whatever the hell you want,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

“I understand, sir,” Tibbs said to Dr. Emil, nodding at the same time.

“Now go, I’m sure that Dalton or Ray is waiting on you, I’ve got things to look over,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs. Tibbs nodded then left the room.

* * * *

Ah, Friday night always meant to Dalton and Tibbs that they should get lost into a bottle of alcoholic drinks. Tibbs and Dalton would be even more frisky than usual under the influence. The only issue was that this was Tibbs’ first time bottoming and Dalton was quite parched for Tibbs tonight. He didn’t want to hurt him, but Tibbs insisted on rough sex.

Dalton questioned Tibbs, “Are you sure you’re ready for the beast?”

“I think I can take it, Dalton, I don’t think it’ll hurt—just don’t go too crazy, alright? Gotta break me in first,” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

Dalton chuckled softly, grabbing and playing with Tibbs’ ass, “You know I’m ‘bout to tear it up, you know that? You see what I do with your Xbox sometimes?”

“Seriously though, be very careful with me, I don’t want you doing all of that back there,” Tibbs warned Dalton.

“Relax, sweets, it’s just gonna hurt for a little while—not all night, okay?” Dalton said to Tibbs.

“Okay, but watch it,” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

Dalton began to chuckle devilishly, Tibbs had no idea what he was in for with Dalton. Dalton began to lube himself up, getting his dick ready to slide into Tibbs’ hole. Tibbs was slightly nervous, but every time Dalton could sense it in the air—he would kiss Tibbs and lick or suck his ears to calm him down again.

“It’s not even in yet, Tibbs, relax,” Dalton calmly told Tibbs.

“Are you gonna tell me when it’s inside me?” Tibbs asked Dalton.

“That kills all of the fun, come on now, be a big boy for Papa,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, playfully, before smacking him on his ass.

“Fuck!” Tibbs blurted out, as he bit down on his pillow.

Dalton smiled like the big devil he is, taking great pleasure in playing around with Tibbs and making him more and more anxious. Now that Dalton was ready for Tibbs, he slowly slid his dick into Tibbs’ ass and back out slowly.

“Alright, Dalton, you can go a little faster than that,” Tibbs complained to Dalton.

“Okay, but don’t cry princess,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, mockingly.

“Whatever, I can take it,” Tibbs said to Dalton, annoyed.

Dalton picked up the pace and began to give Tibbs some great thrusts into his hole. Tibbs whimpered a few times, but did his best to suck it up because this WAS what he wanted. Dalton kept sliding in and out of Tibbs like he was running more than a mile long lap. The feeling in Tibbs’ thighs was intense in the best way, he whimpered to Dalton a few more times but damn if it didn’t feel so good… Tibbs couldn’t help himself and neither could Dalton.

“Mmm Tibbs, princess, your ass is really tight, why didn’t you bottom for me sooner? Hmmm?” Dalton exclaimed, feeling every inch and part of Tibbs’ ass meet his dick.

“Because you’re a little rough sometimes, Dalton… well, actually all the time,” Tibbs complained to Dalton, his moans making him pause in between some of his words.

Dalton chuckled, smiling at Tibbs as he complained to him, “You love it, be honest Tibbs, I see your face,”

“I mean, this does feel good… fucking amazing—shit!” Tibbs exclaimed, as Dalton kept his faster pace thrusting into Tibbs’ hole.

Dalton shortly laughed devilishly, “Surrender to me, my pup,”

“Oh fuck, Dalton!” Tibbs yelled, out of pleasure.

Tibbs’ legs went numb as Dalton kept on going with him, Dalton became addictive to him like a drug as the sex went on. When their eyes meet, they felt a strong closeness to one another. The “I’ve got you no matter what happens” kind of closeness.

The bed held strong even with the excessive squeaking, Tibbs did worry that Dr. Emil would hear both him and Dalton go at it all night. Though Dalton didn’t care and tried to get Tibbs to join him in being nonchalant.

“Tibbs… Fuck Doc, didn’t he already tell you that he’s okay with us… doing this?” Dalton asked Tibbs, easing up on Tibbs. The both of them eventually stopped having sex to be able to talk without moaning in the middle of their sentences.

“Yeah, but he’s unpredictable sometimes man, he could come back home from the worst day of his life and start hitting me again,” Tibbs replied to Dalton, worried.

“Relax, Tibbs, I’ll handle him if he does that again,” Dalton said to Tibbs, reassuring him.

“No, you’re not, Dalton—Doc still controls us,” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

“Not anymore,” Dalton said to Tibbs.

“What? What happened? Why not?” Tibbs asked Dalton.

“I got Ray to reprogram us with his new friend while you were sleeping that one time. Doc doesn’t know it, he will when he tries to discipline us again,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs had a shocked look come onto his face, “I can’t believe you actually did that, I’ve gotta run man, he’s gonna beat me again,”

Dalton pulled Tibbs back into the bedroom, “Come ‘mere, he’s not gonna do that to you again Tibbs, trust me okay?”

“I don’t know man, you’ve seen all of the marks I’ve got last time for being disobedient?” Tibbs asked Dalton.

“Yeah, but I’m not gonna let him hurt you this time, he did it to you only because you were alone,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, continuing to reassure him.

Tibbs eased up and relaxed onto Dalton’s chest, “Just hope you’re right,”

Dalton gently brought Tibbs in closer to him by the head to kiss him, “I will be,”

* * * *

Dalton woke up with Tibbs sleeping on his chest, he gently rubbed Tibbs’ chest to wake him up, “Good morning my pup,”

Tibbs opened his eyes, looked up to Dalton, then smiled at him lovingly, “Dalton,”

“You okay? I fucked the shit out of you the other night, we would always kiss but never took it up past that level,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

“My legs are numb, but I really like it,” Tibbs confessed to Dalton.

“Don’t worry about breakfast, I’ll get it for you,” Dalton told Tibbs, before planting a kiss on his lips.

“Better put on some clothes first, Dalton, Doc won’t appreciate your dick and ass like I do,” Tibbs replied to Dalton, playfully.

Dalton chuckled, “Maybe I should put on a great show for him then? Maybe that’ll change his mind,”

Tibbs shook his head and laughed at the same time, “Go cover up, crazy boy,” playfully throwing a pillow at Dalton. Dalton laughed in response then walked away to get dressed.

Tibbs rolled over and groaned, knowing that he eventually had to get up and get ready for work but still wanted to stay in bed. Both Dalton and Tibbs woke up early enough to have two hours to spare to enjoy a nice full breakfast. Dalton had to shower first, Tibbs wanted to join him but the door was locked and he knows not to bother Dalton once the bathroom door is locked.

Tibbs wanted to bother Dalton anyway, “Dalton!”

“What?!” Dalton yelled back at Tibbs.

“Can I join you?” Tibbs asked Dalton.

“If you join me, I’m gonna have no choice but to plow into you again, and I’m too tired to do that again,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

“We don’t have to do that this time, I just wanna join you,” Tibbs said to Dalton.

“Your legs are numb, I’ll carry you in once I’m done okay?” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

“Okay dad,” Tibbs told Dalton.

Tibbs sat on their bed, waiting for Dalton to finish up showering. Dr. Emil suddenly decided to check up on the boys, he heard the whole conversation from his office—forgetting to turn off the intercom the whole night.

“What’s going on? Hey Tibbs,” Dr. Emil said to Tibbs, almost thought that Dalton was out there with him but heard the shower running.

“Doc, good morning,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil, hugging him.

“It smells like sex in here, open up a window,” Dr. Emil told Tibbs, tapping Tibbs’ shoulders before he went to crack the window open.

“Fuck, it’s cold Doc,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil, covering his naked body in the warm blanket he slept under.

“Tibbs, watch the language—and why are you naked anyway? Oh wait, so that’s where that smell came from… you and Dalton?” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

“Yeah, I can’t feel my legs right now because of—“ Tibbs told Dr. Emil, before being interrupted by him.

“You don’t have to tell me all of the details, Tibbs, I already know what you two did,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs chuckled, “How? You spying on us again, Doc? Did we make you hard?” he joked with Dr. Emil, touching and feelingDr. Emil crotch.

“Behave Tibbs, and it was by accident, I forgot to turn off the intercom,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs, swatting Tibbs’ hand off of his crotch.

“You seem to do that a lot,” Tibbs said to Dr. Emil, chuckling in response.

“I genuinely forgot to do it this time, sorry,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs.

“It’s okay, all you gotta do is ask if you wanna play too, Doc,” Tibbs told Dr. Emil, playfully kissing at him.

“Down, boy,” Dr. Emil replied to Tibbs, stepping away from him.

Tibbs laughed, “I’m just playing Doc, I’m not gonna hurt you,”

Dr. Emil chuckled in response, “Crazy boy, you and Dalton truly are made for one another… now put on some clothes or something, I’m going back to my office for now,”

“I’ll put something on once Dalton is done, if he’s ever done,” Tibbs replied to Dr. Emil, turning away from him to the bathroom door to Dalton.

“Shut up Tibbs!” Dalton shouted at Tibbs.

Dr. Emil laughed, “Well, you two do what you need to do and we’ll get started for the day,” he told Tibbs, as he walked away.

Dalton was still in the shower, so Tibbs decided to get caught up on his reading with a book he never finished.

**Author's Note:**

> -this was the very first Dalton/Tibbs Bloodshot slash fiction that I've wrote, I think.
> 
> -made very few adjustments to this, it was just too cute to me for it to just rot in my laptop forever


End file.
